Snow White and the Hunter
by BohemiaLX
Summary: Her mouth was now at his ear. She whispered to him, "I. Have. No. Master."..."Take her to my chambers." He adressed her now, "let's see if we can't teach you who your master is."


**Rated M for sexual content. Not your average fairytale. **

Once Upon a time, in a far away Kingdom, there lived an queen. Her heart was as black as night and here her mind was pure evil. She murdered her husband, the king and set her sights on his daughter. She was the fairest child in the land. With lips as red as blood and skin as fair as snow. This did not please the queen, so she sent for the girl to be killed on her sixteenth birthday. But the huntsman took pity on the girl. He could not kill her, so instead he drew his blade upon a deer and took its heart to the queen. The queen, satisfied, began her reign of terror and evil.

Alas, it was not meant to be. The queen was struck dead by someone even more damnable than hers. Prince Kai of Arathia. He was the second son of the King and Queen of the neighboring Kingdom, and therefore knew he would not get the throne of his own kingdom. So he stole another throne. That, of the fair kingdom of Arasslian. His reign proved to be better than the queens. But he was still cruel, just not to his people. His heart was corrupt. When someone reported sightings of a bandit, he sent his best men to bring him the theif.

He got much more than he bargained for.

"Your Excellence! We have apprehended the bandit!" Cried a lowly knight. He was bright red in the face from running to the throne room.

"Well then, bring him in." Growled King Kai. He was sitting on his golden throne, magestically, in the middle of his enourmous room.

"But your highness its just that-"

He put his hand up to silence the bumbling fool. "Bring him in. Or you will die." It wouldn't be the first time he hand killed a stupid knight. It would be the 473rd time. This kingdom was overpopulated, in his oppinion, anyway.

The huge amber doors were hauled open by his guards. Six soldiers surrounded someone he could not quite see. But when they got closer, he was completely in shock.

"Well," he clapped his hands slowly, "the bastard bandit," as he had so cleverly nicknamed him, or should he say _her "_is a woman."

The guards were at her side now. They revealed a young lady, with curly raven locks, ivory skin and blood red lips, standing there. She was not quivering, she did not even look remotely scared. She just smoldered.

"And a most beautiful one at that." He cantered towards her and cupped her chin in his hand, he moved her face so he could inspect her alluring features.

"I would thank you not to touch my face." She spat.

"She speaks too!" Kai laughed. Those in his company laughed along with him.

"And she has a name." The woman spoke.

"Do go on." He crossed his arms, amused.

"I am Snow White."

His face dropped. Snow White was the only person in the world who could claim his throne now. She was his only competition. But she was also dead.

"Snow White is dead. Liars are not welcome here. I guess we have another execution to organise."

"Why? Did you're cook not make the food you liked?" Snow teased.

"You should show me respect. I am your king." He threatened.

"I will not show you respect. You sit on a throne of deciet." She snapped back.

He advanced closer to her, his mouth at her ear. "I am your master."

To his surprise, she leaned closer to him, pressing her chest against his and her mouth was now at his ear. She whispered to him, "I. Have. No. Master."

Her scent was intoxicating. It was not sweet, but compelling, there was something sensual about it.

"Change of plan." He adressed his guards. "Take her to my chambers." He adressed her now, "let's see if we can't teach you who your master is."

And on cue, as if their reactions were scripted, those in his company started cheering.

"Oh and," he said as the guards led her away, "make sure she's...dressed more appropriately."

With that they led her away, she did not squirm. She was more shocked than scared. As if she had been prepared for death, but not this.

A, rather ironically, king-sized, four poster bed was placed in the middle of the room. It had red silk sheets and drawn back, white net curtains. There was a large circular fissure in the ground on the far side of the room, it was filled with water and surrounded with candles that the maids had lit. In fact, the entire room had been lit with many candles, instead of the candles on the chandelier, and the fire place had been made up. On the bed, many rose petals had been scattered. Snow white was on the balcolny trying to see how she could escape. But there were no drainpipes or rose ladders or ledges she could use to climb down. And his room was in the tallest tower of the castle, so jumping was out of the question. The double doors had been locked so she couldn't get out that way, she was well and truely stuck.

The maids had taken her clothes from her and given her a short lace black dress, the lace lingerie she had been given could be seen through it, from a slit it had right down the middle from the bottom of her breasts to her hips. But then again, that had probably been its purpose, to entice.

She stood out on the balcolny and did not even flinch when the doors opened. She heard them close again and she heard footsteps echoing towards her. She just turned slowly, trying to cover herself up with her hands Kai was there. His dark blue eyes were fixed on her. He had sent her here hour§ ago.

"They say," he began, "Snow White had a birth mark on her neck. It was an odd circle made up of tear drops."

He yanked her hands away from her body and pulled down the dress from her neck, to reveal her birth mark.

"Well it really is you." He let her go. She didn't say a word. "What's wrong? Not the mighty bandit you were before?"

"I had weapons then." She answered. "Give me my weapons and I will show you my might."

He laughed. "I admire your moxie." He placed his hands on her hips. She gave out a little gasp as he did. He relished in her surprise. "Which is why I will give you one last chance to concede and observe me as your master."

She put her hands on his and tried prying him off her, but his hands were clamped down. "Never." She replied calmly.

"Then I will show you that I am your master!" He pushed her against the closed door of the balcolny, the light from the open one shining on half their faces.

His face wore an angry expression as he had he pinned under him. "I should hurt you for your insolence!"

She had to diffuse him, before he hit her. Her mind found a solution quickly, but she didn't like it however it was the only one that would work. She lifted her knee up, the slit in the front of her dress parted to reveal her ivory thigh. She rubbed her knee against his trousers, knowing how it would stimulate him.

"You could hit me...or..." Her voice trailed off suggestively. His eyes widened as he felt the effects she was having on him. He took her hands and pulled them above her head. He pressed himself close to her, she felt warmth radiating from him, and he brushed his lips over hers.

She found herself enjoying the feeling of his stubble on soft skin.

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing here..." He breathed.

"I wouldn't dare to..." She smiled. He pressed his lips onto hers. Her eyes flew open as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, but as he slid his hands down from her arms to her behind, she closed her eyes again and gave into him. His hands trailed down her thighs and he lifted her effortessly, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his rough brown hair. He carried her into the room, not taking his lips off hers. His hands drifted down her dress and his fingers undid the ribbons at the front that held it together. He dropped her onto the bed and pulled his blouse over his head, and discarded it on the floor. His movements were slow and enticing, like a lion circling its target, as he moved on top of her body. She found herself running her fingers on his chest.

"Accept me as your master..." He sighed as he embraced her neck.

"I hate you," she gasped as warmth spread through her.

"Then that will make this experience a whole lot more pleasing." He smirked as he sauntered his hand down her body and pushed aside her lacy underwear. He found her opening and slid two fingers inside, and began moving them back and forth. It was slow at first, but as he heard her moan he moved faster inside her, making her come to him. It was more of a sign of dominance he had over here, rather than an act of passion.

"You're mine..." He growled possessively. His head moved over her breasts and he ripped off the corset that contained them. A low, contented snarl left his throat as her bouncing breast came into view. He opened his mouth and began sucking at one, his wet hand massaging the other.

"No," she moaned. She tried stopping him, but he batted away her feeble attempt. It was only now that she realised she had given him complete dominion over her. And she was too idulged in the pleasure he was providing her with to want to stop him. He played with her nipple between his teeth, licking it, sending ripple of erogeneous cries through her. She fumbled with his belt and yanked it open, pulling his trousers off him, her eyes observed his huge erection as his trousers left him.

"Truely I am your master," he directed the tip of his manhood to her leaking orifice, "I can make you tremble," his tip was a little inside the mouth of her wet center, "using just my touch." She could feel him and she wanted more. But she did not want to give him authority over her. So she pulled his head closer to hers and kissed him, lustfully. Her arms pushed him under her so she was now on top. She journeyed down his body to his huge bulging organ.

"And I," she held it between her wanting fingers, "can make you groan using my mouth."

"What are you talking about-"

She opened her mouth and took in his erection, sliding her tongue up and down it. He threw back his head and let rip a groan as he felt her on him. He tried hard not to come to her, to show her he had control, but when her tongue circled his tip, he exploded and let out an erotic moan.

Pleased, she travelled back to his mouth. He grabbed her roughly by the hair and pushed her under him again, he savagely sucked her breasts as he tried to assert his mastery over her again. While his fingers found their way back to her center. He did not waste time going slowly as he had done before, but instead he moved in and out of her with agility. She moved her hands into his hair and down his neck, as her eyes closed and her head propelled backwards and she closed her eyes. All she could see was white, fiery pleasure.

The guards outside shuffled uncomfortably as they heard her give out a series of high pitched whines.

They went back to their original position, he body was hovering over hers. Their breathing was quick and heavy, adding to the eroticism of the whole situation.

"Say I'm your master." He stated simply.

"Nev-" she was cut off as he kissed her ravenously. He pushed his erection into her slowly, he was glad he had chosen to do it that way. Not only did he enjoy seeing her back arch slowly, but if he had done it fast he would have never realised...

"Well, what do we have here?" He stayed in the position he was. "Remember this Snow White," he moved his mouth to her ear once more. "I own you. Because," he thrust slowly into her and delighted in her pain filled cry, "I have your virtue." He pushed harder and felt the skin break. He rode her slowly, so she could feel him in her for longer.

"You are my whore." His mouth locked onto hers and she allowed his tongue into her mouth. Loving the sensation it gave her. All the while his hips were moving back and forth inside her.

"And you, are my bastard." She contracted her cave, and he yelped erotically as her walls tightened around him. His pace quickened now. Foreward and back, as she suffered under him. Letting out obscene cries of pure lust and sex. He thrust deeply in her and stayed there. His eye locked onto hers, then met with her bruised breasts. He took her nipple into his mouth for the last time. And made it raw as he chewed at it. She tossed and screamed out. He burst inside her as she finally admitted the power he had over her, through the uncontrollable cries he was creating in her. She orgasmed as he licked her nipple finally.

Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breathe. And he was as controlled as he had ever been.

"Your excellence!" He looked back at the door as someone knocked.

"Get lost buffoon!" He yelled, as he embraced Snow's mouth once more. Her taste was like a sweet nector that he was addicted to. She was like his personal drug. If he could, then he would stay in the room with her forever, and never stop pleasing her.

"But sir! It is of the utmost urgency!"

He was going to kill that idiot. But he knew he had to leave. His duties could not be neglected. He had worked hard to get to where he was.

He nuzzled her neck and breathed, "I'll be back soon." And he got dressed and left the room.

Stupidly, he did not realise he had left his daggers. Snow took them, and took some clothes from his wardrobe. She walked out to the balcolny and stabbed the concrete with the daggers, creating a hold for her. The only thing stoppin her from leaving now, was desire. She did not know whether to stay or to go.

**What should she do? REVIEW**


End file.
